<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это мы, почтовые орлы, принесли заметку про вашего мальчика... by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735174">Это мы, почтовые орлы, принесли заметку про вашего мальчика...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020'>fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate'>Ghostly_Fate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Foul Language, Gen, Humor, Letters, Письма, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жители Арды тоже пишут друг другу письма. Иногда — не сдерживаясь в чувствах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это мы, почтовые орлы, принесли заметку про вашего мальчика...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вы смотрите с мобильного устройства и текст не читается, откройте полноразмерные изображения.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="http://a.radikal.ru/a13/2008/09/9e2093369b55.jpg">ПОЛНОРАЗМЕР</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="http://a.radikal.ru/a38/2008/71/d0db5da8874d.jpg">ПОЛНОРАЗМЕР</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> <strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://c.radikal.ru/c16/2008/d1/056ef728d701.jpg">ПОЛНОРАЗМЕР</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> <strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="http://c.radikal.ru/c28/2008/3c/d9f66701081a.jpg">ПОЛНОРАЗМЕР</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> <strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="http://d.radikal.ru/d24/2008/a4/40bdde2acb26.jpg">ПОЛНОРАЗМЕР</a>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Письмо Саурона Аулэ — Письмо дяди Федора домой. Письмо Манвэ Мелькору — Первое письмо Курбского Ивану Грозному. Переписка Ирмо и Сновидца — Переписка Виктора Гюго и издательства. Письмо Феанорингов Мелькору — Письмо запорожцев турецкому султану. Письмо орков Мелькору — Высоцкий «Дорогая передача».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>